


The Wind Rushes For The Sky

by Accel



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is your problem?” Power Joe snapped back, wings flaring.</p><p>“There <i>is</i> no problem,” Gunmax forced out between gritted teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Rushes For The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for day six of [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially). The day’s theme is Wing AU, and the prompt is: Imagine your OT+ in a wing AU in which the majority of the members have wings, but not all of them. Are the non-winged members envious of the winged members? Are the winged members envious of the non-winged members?  
> Do the winged members ever help the non-winged members via the use of their wings (ex. shielding them from the rain)? Do the non-winged members ever take “advantage” of the other members having wings (ex. having the others always fly them around so they don’t have to walk anymore)?  
> How does it affect the group’s relationship overall?

Gunmax sipped his oil, doing his best not to leave dents in the can like he’d done the past two times. The Build Team were seated on the other side of the room, their conversation muted. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Power Joe occasionally glancing at him. Gunmax braced for the worst when he stood up and made his way to him.

“Hey, Gunmax. We were thinking of heading to Nanamagari to catch a movie. Wanna join us?”

“No thanks,” Gunmax said curtly. Power Joe frowned at that, his wings drawing back a little. “Well, if you wanted a lift to anywhere, we—”

“No!” Gunmax snapped, a little too loudly.

“What is your problem?” Power Joe snapped back, wings flaring.

“There _is_ no problem,” Gunmax forced out between gritted teeth.

Power Joe looked sceptical. “Really? I could’ve sworn that ever since you fell out of your cockpit, you’ve been more of an asshole than usual.”

Gunmax carefully set his can down on the table. Dumpson and McCrane appeared on either side of Power Joe and hooked their arms around his.

“Just leave it,” Dumpson hissed at Power Joe.

“Perhaps another time then, Gunmax,” McCrane said, in an attempt to defuse the situation. Without a word, Gunmax stood up and stalked past them and a wide eyed Drill Boy. After leaving the room, he wandered aimlessly for a little while.

Gunmax was pissed that he was effectively useless to the team until his plane was repaired. He was pissed that he couldn’t leave the base without help. Lastly, he was pissed about how vulnerable he’d felt when he’d been falling. Him being the only one without an in-built flight system hadn’t been an issue until now.

Gunmax made a decision. The cargo plane wouldn’t be returning for another two hours, so that left him with one choice. He made a beeline for the flight deck, grabbing an emergency parachute on the way there.

 

* * *

 

Free falling to the ground without the imminent threat of being smashed to bits was actually quite exhilarating. Gunmax’s euphoria lasted until somebody appeared next to him.

“Fine day, isn’t it?” Shadowmaru shouted. His engine was off as he had elected to free fall like Gunmax. His arms were behind his head, and he looked as relaxed as if he was lounging on the ground. Gunmax gaped at him.

“You know, if you wanted to go outside you could’ve said something,” Shadowmaru shouted.

“Fuck off!” Gunmax shouted back. He became aware of a steady sound that was getting louder and closer. He twisted around, eyes widening in horror at what he saw. He made a futile grab for Shadowmaru before a mass of blue metal slammed into him.

“—max!” was what Gunmax heard when his hearing started working again. His fall had been halted due to the arms around his waist.

“The _fuck_ are you doing?!” Gunmax gurgled.

“You don’t need to throw your life away like this!” Deckerd looked panicked and utterly distraught. Gunmax was distraught as well, but for vastly different reasons.

“Wha— You— Let go of me!” Gunmax shrieked, kicking and elbowing Deckerd wildly. One of his hits made contact, causing Deckerd to spin erratically away from him. Gunmax was pleased with his fall resuming for all of two seconds as he suddenly realised that his parachute had fallen off his back.

 

* * *

 

Gunmax sat on a cargo box and sulked. His plan had failed and now he had to assist the cleaning crew for a week. Saejima had been about to temporarily ban him from leaving the base but Deckerd had reasoned against it, as Gunmax not being able to leave had been what started this in the first place.

The words _stubborn_ and _reckless_ echoed in his head in Deckerd’s voice. Gunmax scowled. His sulking was interrupted when Duke landed on the edge of the box with a soft thump.

“What do you want?” Gunmax said.

“I’d like you to clean my wings,” Duke said, holding up a can of polish.

“What about Deckerd?” Gunmax said, a little surprised. Deckerd was usually the one Duke went to for this.

Duke sat down, wings flicking. Gunmax appreciated him not moving closer to him. “He’s with Shadowmaru and Kagerou. I’d rather not disturb them,” Duke said.

Gunmax shifted, scowl returning. After Shadowmaru had caught him and they’d returned to the base, he and Deckerd had gotten into a brief screaming match. Deckerd had screamed at him for making everyone think he was committing suicide and for doing something so dangerous. Gunmax had screamed back that no, it wasn’t actually that dangerous, and why the hell would he try killing himself? He liked being alive, thank you very much.

Upon hearing that, Deckerd had hugged him tightly. “I’m glad for that,” he’d whispered. Gunmax had only tolerated the hug for a few seconds before pushing him away.

“Sure,” Gunmax said, shrugging. There was a hint of a smile on Duke’s face. They left the storage room and went to the hangar, which was mercifully empty. Gunmax did a thorough wash of Duke’s wings using water and cleaning agent. Duke sat down cross-legged and Gunmax started applying the polish.

“Thanks for saving me the other day,” Gunmax muttered.

“There’s no need to thank me,” Duke said.

Gunmax squinted at the back of Duke’s head. “Why not?” he said, poking at his back with his polish-free hand.

“You don’t need to be thankful you were saved because letting you fall to your death is inconceivable,” Duke said, his words coming slowly. “We will always be here to catch you, even when you don’t want us to.”

Gunmax didn’t know what to say to that. They were silent for a while. Duke made a pleased sound as Gunmax rubbed a sensitive, hard to reach area at the base of his wings.

“Do you ever wish you had a flight system?” Duke said.

“No,” Gunmax said instantly. After a pause, he said, “I like the way I am.”

“We like the way you are, too,” Duke said, twisting around and drawing him into a lingering kiss.

 


End file.
